


high stakes

by displayheartcode



Series: covenants between lions and men [3]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: The London Fire Brigade calls in a favor.
Series: covenants between lions and men [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921093
Kudos: 27





	high stakes

“Werewolves.” Their boots make unpleasant squelching sounds in the dark. Nile points her flashlight ahead. “Unicorns. Ghosts. Zombies.”

“Keep going,” Joe says, readjusting his backward baseball cap. “We are hunting vampires, after all.”

Their voices bounce around the inside of the dank sewer. Nile fights back a shiver and tries not to imagine what other monsters are lurking in the shadows with them, thankful for the weight of the grenades and knives strapped to her vest.

Something flickers in the corner of her vision. Nile draws a knife free, sharing a quick look with Joe. “Even watched _Buffy?”_ she asks.


End file.
